A conventional umbrella is manually operated and contains: a handle, a plurality of support ribs, and an umbrella fabric. However, such an umbrella cannot be operated automatically.
To overcome above-mentioned problem, an automatic umbrella has been developed. The automatic umbrella contains a button for driving the plurality of support ribs to stretch and retract, thus opening and closing the automatic umbrella easily.
This automatic umbrella also contains a stick section in which a first spring is fixed to stretch or retract the automatic umbrella, and a plurality of second springs are mounted on the plurality of support ribs to retract the automatic umbrella.
After the button is pressed to release the first spring, the first spring pushes the stick section to move upwardly, thus stretching the automatic umbrella quickly. Nevertheless, the first spring is released suddenly to produce excessive elasticity by which the stick section and a runner of the automatic umbrella are struck, thereby causing damage to the automatic umbrella and using inconvenience to a user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.